


We could make it right (We’d save our souls tonight)

by FoggyDevil



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is miserable, Everything Hurts, M/M, dolore e sofferenza dice la mia amica, evviva il dolore gratuito, like a lot, myemotions, sto taggando le reazioni della mia amica quando l'ha letta, they fight, ultrasuoni incoerenti, voglio un po' morire
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyDevil/pseuds/FoggyDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sai cosa, hai ragione, cazzo! Io non durerei cinque minuti al di fuori della legge, ma tu” gli punta un dito contro e spera che il suo udito sia fine abbastanza da fargli sentire tutto il disprezzo con cui carica le proprie parole “Tu non duri una cazzo di giornata senza infrangerla”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We could make it right (We’d save our souls tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/gifts).



> Il prompt era Collaborazione. Le parole minime erano 200. Bastavano duecento parole.  
> Ma si scrivila, mi dicevo.  
> Tanto la tieni corta, mi dicevo.  
> Tanto la butti sul simpatico, mi dicevo.  
> Che cosa stai facendo della tua vita, mi dico dopo sedici pagine e 5668 parole dopo.
> 
> Non ho una beta (e si, mi serve una beta per scrivere in italiano perché ho speso più tempo a tradurre termini inglesi che a scrivere la fic) quindi eventuali errori di grammatica, di spelling, di tempi verbali sono tutta opera del mio sacco.
> 
> Il titolo viene da The measure of thing di Oscar Isaac (a.k.a. Poe Dameron in Star Wars).
> 
> Will, te la dedico perché sei stata a sopportarmi e la nostra è stata vera collaborazione, non come questi due Avocadi scemi.
> 
> English people out there, I will translate this, eventually.

 

 

 

“Foggy”

“No.”

“Foggy...”

“Chiudi il becco, Murdock, Cristo. Non rivolgermi la parola per cinque dannatissimi minuti”

“Fog-”

“Matthew, giuro su Dio, sono a tanto così dall'andarmene. Se sento ancora una parola da parte tua, esco da quella porta. E non sono sicuro di tornare, questa volta. Se ritieni importante tutto quello che abbiamo costruito insieme, non provare di nuovo a parlarmi perché _non voglio ascoltarti_ ”.

Matt, finalmente, si zittisce e la stanza torna ad essere silenziosa. Foggy è troppo arrabbiato col suo partner per poter dire qualsiasi cosa. Arrabbiato e incredibilmente spaventato, perché Matt è riuscito a rischiare di morire dissanguato sul pavimento di un appartamento. _Di nuovo_.

L'unica nota positiva è che almeno questa volta ha avuto la grazia di cadere attraverso la finestra aperta della camera da letto di Foggy, sanguinando dal naso, dalla bocca e da una gamba.

Se Foggy non è stato svegliato dal rumore sordo di un corpo che cade riverso a terra, sicuramente i gemiti di dolore e il respiro affannoso di Matt hanno fatto la magia.

Foggy si è svegliato col cuore in gola, ha imprecato e chiamato Claire. Una volta che la donna è riuscita a stabilizzare le condizioni di Matt, Foggy si è scusato per un paio di minuti, si è chiuso in bagno e ha proceduto ad avere un attacco di panico. Di nuovo. Per colpa di quel cazzone del suo partner attualmente sdraiato sul suo letto mentre viene ricucito dalla loro infermiera notturna di fiducia.

Perché ovviamente Matt ha più di un taglio alla coscia. Quella dannata armatura rossa e nera fa un ottimo lavoro a mimetizzare tutto il sangue.

Claire procede nel suo lavoro senza aprire bocca, concentrata sull'applicare ogni punto di sutura nella migliore maniera possibile.

Claire è un angelo e dovrebbe essere fatta santa.

Matt cerca di non fare alcun tipo di rumore. Ingoia ogni piccolo gemito o lamento che gli salgono in gola ogni volta che Claire gli buca la pelle con l'ago. Sta addirittura respirando il più piano possibile. È terrorizzato dalla minaccia di Foggy di andarsene per davvero. Per sempre. Niente più Nelson e Murdock, ciao ciao Matt e Foggy.

Il lieve tremito che gli impedisce di tenere le mani ferme potrebbe essere dovuto dall'adrenalina che sta abbandonando il suo sistema, dal freddo della notte e la perdita di sangue o dalla paura. Oh, se i giornalisti potessero vederlo ora. Non sui tetti di Hell's Kitchen , sbruffone e spavaldo con la maschera rossa e corna, ad allungare la propria ombra nei vicoli del proprio angolo di città.

No, _ora_. Sdraiato sul letto di Foggy, coi capelli arruffati, gli occhi tristi, e in mutande mentre Claire gli sta mettendo i punti alla coscia.

Daredevil. L'uomo senza paura.

_Un cazzo_ pensa Foggy.

Claire finisce l'ultimo punto e lo chiude con un nodo. Lo schiocco quando si toglie i guanti di plastica è momentaneamente assordante nella stanza silenziosa.

“I tagli sono chiusi” la sua voce è un mormorio, ma sicura e decisa “Non uscire per almeno una settimana-dico sul serio, Matt” enfatizza, quando lui alza gli occhi al cielo “Pochi centimetri e ti si sarebbe lacerata l'arteria femorale. La gamba ha bisogno di riposo, quindi vedi di collaborare. Non uscire e non far saltare i punti”.

Questa volta è Foggy a roteare gli occhi. Collaborare. Si, certo, come no. Se quel coglione collaborasse almeno la metà di quello che dovrebbe, sicuramente non avrebbe bisogno di assistenza medica quasi tutte le sere, e Foggy non sarebbe sull'orlo di una crisi isterica.

Le dita di Matt giocherellano nervosamente e senza pace con le lenzuola mentre annuisce; i cinque minuti non sono ancora passati e lui non ha il coraggio di proferire parola.

“Ripasserò tra tre giorni per controllare” Lo zip della cerniera del borsone medico mette un punto finale alle sue parole, e Claire si avvia verso la porta, seguita da Foggy.

Sulla soglia si gira e posa una mano sulla guancia dell'uomo.

“Starà bene. Non essere troppo duro con lui”. La sua mano è calda e confortante e Foggy ci preme contro il viso con un sospiro, improvvisamente esausto. Matt non è l'unico a scendere dal picco di adrenalina.

“Grazie, Claire” sussurra, sporgendosi a baciarle la guancia “Ti devo un'altra cena”

“Hey, il ristorante dell'altra volta mi era piaciuto, puoi riportarmici quando vuoi” Claire sorride e gli dà una leggera pacca sulla spalla. Quando la porta si richiude dietro di lei, Foggy vi posa contro la fronte per un attimo.

È stanco, fisicamente e mentalmente, ha un principio di emicrania, non riesce a smettere di tremare e vorrebbe solo poter nascondersi sotto le coperte, ignorare il mondo e dormire per una settimana di fila. In maniera molto utile il suo cervello gli ricorda che non può permetterselo per una lunga lista di motivi; primo tra tutti, il suo letto è momentaneamente occupato da un Matthew _prendo sempre pessime decisioni_ Murdock ancora vivo e scalpitante. Beh, sicuramente ancora vivo, anche se scalcia ben poco, al momento.

Con un lamento Foggy si stacca dalla porta e fa lentamente ritorno in camera da letto.

L'espressione sul viso di Matt è quella di un bambino che sa di aver fatto qualcosa di male e si aspetta una sfuriata da parte di un adulto. Dio santo, come diamine è possibile che questo sia lo stesso uomo che combatte il crimine di notte?

Foggy controlla l'orologio; quattro minuti sono passati, Matt ancora non ha aperto bocca, perciò è meglio per Foggy sfruttare l'occasione.

Inspira, pronto a parlare, a mettere nero su bianco tutto il discorso che si era mentalmente preparato e ripetuto mentre Claire rimetteva insieme i pezzi di Matt.

Ma come apre bocca, le parole gli vengono a mancare. La mente è vuota, una lavagna sulla quale è stato passato un colpo di spugna. Tutto il suo discorso, magistralmente preparato nei minimi dettagli, tenendo conto di contestazioni varie ed eventuali da parte di Matt, andato a puttane.

La sua mente si rifiuta di collaborare, affollandosi di così tanti pensieri e cose da dire, una matassa di idee che Foggy non sa da che parte cominciare a sbrogliare. I fili da seguire sono tanti, annodati su loro stessi ed intrecciati con tutti gli altri, e lui ha la sensazione che se tirasse il filo sbagliato gli crollerebbe tutto addosso, sommergendolo e schiacciandolo completamente.

_Ottimo_.

Chiude gli occhi, respira profondamente e comincia a parlare.

“Questa settimana ho ricevuto due nuovi clienti, finito i dettagli di due casi da portare in tribunale il prossimo mercoledì e cominciato a lavorare su altri tre” Matt fa una smorfia, che sia di dolore, fastidio o di imbarazzo, non è dato saperlo.

_Non essere troppo duro con lui_ , ripensa Foggy. Claire ha ragione, ha totalmente e completamente ragione. Dal momento che ha a che fare con un bambino, Foggy deve essere l'adulto. Deve mantenere la calma e la lucidità.

“Continuo ad odiare il fatto che tu debba metterti quel costume ridicolo e uscire di notte a picchiare criminali a sangue per sentire di star facendo qualcosa di utile” maturo, estremamente maturo, ottimo lavoro nell'essere l'adulto della situazione, complimenti.

“Odio che non ti basti aver studiato legge, essere un avvocato ed aver aperto uno studio legale con me, per aiutare la gente. Odio il tuo essere un dannatissimo vigilante perché sono costretto a mentire per te e ad infrangere la stessa legge che ho giurato di rispettare-”

E i cinque minuti devono essere passati, perché l'espressione sul viso di Matt cambia da terrorizzata a decisamente irritata, e Matt lo interrompe con uno sbuffo.

“Non dureresti dieci minuti davvero al di fuori della legge, Foggy” diretto e secco. Dritto al punto. Perché a quanto pare, di tutto quel che Foggy ha detto, _quella_ è la parte della quale Matt ha deciso di parlare. Perché è un coglione.

Foggy si raggela e per un attimo non riesce neppure a respirare. Non l'ha detto per davvero, cazzo. Non l'ha detto per davvero.

_Non essere troppo duro con lui_. Le parole di Claire gli risuonano in testa come un mantra, ma Foggy ha veramente ben poco in comune con un monaco, e non riesce a tenere a bada la rabbia che gli sta crescendo dentro, facendosi largo nel suo petto, strappando e sbranando con gli artigli e con i denti, lacerandogli la gola e facendo a pezzi il suo buon senso.

Il sangue gli ribolle nelle vene ed in un secondo Foggy vede rosso.

Al diavolo tutto.

“Io non ho bisogno di agire al di fuori della legge, Matthew!”

Non intendeva urlate, ma i vicini avranno sicuramente di che lamentasi domani mattina. E il suo tono è così brusco e tagliente che Matt sussulta come se fosse stato schiaffeggiato.

Foggy riduce la sua voce ad un sibilo prima di riprendere, e le sue parole sputano veleno.

“Io non sono come te, _non voglio essere_ come te. Voglio fare quello che è giusto nella maniera giusta, e mi sono fatto il culo per riuscirci! Mi sono fatto il culo per essere dove sono ora, per seguire te, il tuo idealismo, e realizzare quello che sognavamo. E ogni giorno-ogni giorno corro il rischio che tutto questo mi venga portato via!” quello che un po' lo sorprende è che solo alcuni mesi fa Foggy aveva già detto qualcosa di simile, ma c'erano lacrime a appannargli la vista, a stringergli la gola e strozzargli la voce.

In questo momento tutto quello che prova è solo rabbia. Pura e semplice. Grezza.

“Io rischio il mio lavoro, rischio di essere radiato dall'albo, rischio la galera e la mia vita per essere qui con te, Matt, perché a te non basta. Non ti basta e hai cominciato tutto _questo_ ” lo indica con un vago gesto della mano e non gli importa se i supersensi di Matt riescono a percepire il movimento oppure no “senza pensare alle conseguenze delle tue azioni, senza pensare a me e allo studio!” si lascia sfuggire una risata vuota e senza forza.

“Sai cosa, hai ragione, cazzo! Io non durerei cinque minuti al di fuori della legge, ma tu” gli punta un dito contro e spera che il suo udito sia fine abbastanza da fargli sentire tutto il disprezzo con cui carica le proprie parole “Tu non duri una cazzo di giornata senza infrangerla”.

E magari usa a giustificazione la stanchezza, l'emicrania che lo sta uccidendo, o il semplice fatto di essere incazzato nero, ma la verità è che non c'è giustificazione per le parole che stanno per uscirgli dalla bocca. Sono parole ingiuste alle quali non dovrebbe neppure pensare, specialmente quando è arrabbiato e cattivo, e sa che faranno male ad entrambi ma non può e non vuole fermarle.

Quindi le pronuncia, forti e chiare.

“Tuo padre sarebbe deluso da te”.

E il cambiamento sul viso di Matt è immediato. Se fino a quel momento aveva ascoltato il suo sfogo con un'espressione rigida e a tratti colpevole, la furia che gli trasforma la faccia è cieca e cocente.

“Vaffanculo, Foggy!” sputa collerico.

Le nocche gli sbiancano per la forza con la quale sta artigliando le coperte, ogni muscolo del corpo teso come una corda di violino pronta a spezzarsi, la testa sollevata dal cuscino nella vaga direzione dell'altro uomo.

E Foggy sa per certo che se Matt non fosse impossibilitato a muoversi, avrebbe già ricevuto un pugno in faccia.

Sa di meritarselo e, onestamente, non gli importa. Fa già tutto male. La testa gli si sta spaccando a metà, il petto è stretto in una morsa ghiacciata e la gola gli brucia.

“Ci sono già a fanculo, Matt!” e al diavolo anche i vicini. Non si preoccupa più di tenere bassa la voce, e Matt non fa neppure lo sforzo di provarci.

“Non parlare mai più di mio padre, non ne hai il diritto!” la sua voce è un ringhio che graffia le orecchie di Foggy, e lui, infuriato, fa un paio di passi pesanti e veloci verso il proprio letto puntando il dito contro Matt. Se solo non fosse così incredibilmente incazzato, Foggy potrebbe mettersi a ridere per la disturbante similitudine alla scena successa tutti quei mesi prima, nell'appartamento di Matt.

Ma, oh, se è incazzato.

“E tu non avevi il diritto di trascinarmi in tutto questo a mia insaputa, eppure guarda lo splendido lavoro che hai fatto!”

“Allora vattene!” abbaia Matt, colpendo il materasso con un pugno “Ti è riuscito così bene l'altra volta” e, oh, Foggy deve mordersi la lingua, perché questo fa _male_ , fa sempre male, ma probabilmente non così tanto come Jack Murdock,

“Non ti ho chiesto io di tornare” continua Matt e la sua voce suona così cruda, sanguinante. Come una ferita aperta dalla quale puoi vedere il grasso, i muscoli e le ossa fatti a brandelli, penzolanti e raccapriccianti, zuppi del sangue che esce continuo dalle vene, pompato dal cuore che batte troppo veloce “Non ti pregherò di rimanere, questa volta. Vattene, se vuoi!”.

“Certo, e lasciarti da solo con i tuoi istinti suicidi” Foggy soffoca una smorfia “Non arriveresti al prossimo fine settimana-No, ora ascoltami bene” alza una mano per troncare sul nascere un'altra replica da parte di Matt. Foggy ha raggiunto il limite mentale e fisico; gli sembra di avere un martello pneumatico in testa che gli sta perforando le tempie, trema dal freddo e dalla rabbia, può sentirsi il cuore battergli contro i denti a causa delle palpitazioni, ed è piuttosto sicuro che in un paio di minuti avrà bisogno di vomitare.

Il suo stesso corpo non collabora con lui, tradendolo quando avrebbe più bisogno di essere il più saldo possibile. Non può sopportare oltre.

“Adesso io torno a dormire, perché non sono un superuomo e ho bisogno di riposo, tu ti metti dei pantaloni e fai altrettanto. E se domattina non ti ritrovo qui, giuro su Dio, Matt, appena ti vedo ti prendo a calci in culo fino a farti sputare i denti”.

Come unica risposta riceve un ringhio, ma se lo fa bastare.

Si muove attorno al letto per agguantare uno dei cuscini e tirare via uno strato di coperte. Tanto Matt non l'avrebbe comunque usato.

“Dove vai?” gli chiede il suddetto, brusco.

Foggy non ha intenzione di passare quel che resta della notte nella stessa stanza con lui, figuriamoci nello stesso letto. Dormirà sul divano perché è l'unico tra i due ad essere abbastanza in forma da poterselo permettere.

Afferra il proprio cellulare uscendo dalla stanza, non degnando Matt di una vera risposta.

“Dormi” gli intima, prima di chiudersi la porta della camera alle spalle e mettere un punto finale a quella conversazione.

Almeno per il momento.

 

* * *

 

 

Foggy si ritrova davvero piegato sulla tazza del water a vomitare acido e bile fino a che lo stomaco gli si contorce a vuoto e lui riesce a fare altro che ansimare per cercare di riprendere tutto il fiato perso. La gola gli brucia da impazzire, gli occhi gli lacrimano dallo sforzo e si sente tutta la faccia intorpidita. È completamente miserabile.

Non c'è modo al mondo che Matt non l'abbia sentito, ma a quanto pare ha deciso di fare finta del contrario.

Foggy non sa se brucia di più o di meno del suo stomaco.

Si lava nuovamente i denti e ingoia un advil prima di sdraiarsi sul divano e cercare di dormire per quelle tre ore che gli sono rimaste prima che la sveglia suoni.

Quando finalmente crolla, il suo sonno è irrequieto e tormentato da incubi che, come al solito, non ricorda.

 

* * *

 

 

Accoglie la sveglia del cellulare quasi con sollievo.

Matt è ancora addormentato quando entra in camera per prendere un cambio di vestiti.  
_Bene_. Almeno non è scappato dalla finestra.

Foggy non vuole pensare a quanto successo ore prima perché è ancora troppo arrabbiato. Con Matt, con se stesso, con Hell's Kitchen e il mondo intero. Le mani gli tremano e lui è così irritato da quella debolezza che deve fermarsi un momento per stringere i pugni e respirare. Solo respirare e ingoiare di nuovo tutta la rabbia e la frustrazione che si fanno largo nel suo petto. Come un animale selvaggio che non vuole essere rinchiuso, e morde e graffia e dilania, ululando per essere liberato e poter sfogare tutta la sua pericolosità sul mondo esterno. Matt, in questo caso.

Ma Matt ha una bestia ben peggiore dentro di se che aspetta solo l'occasione giusta per scatenarsi.

E Foggy sa con agghiacciante certezza che, in uno scontro del genere, sarebbe lui il perdente. Perché Matt è sempre stato questa figura esagerata, immensa, davanti alla quale Foggy non ha potuto fare altro che capitolare e arrendersi fin da subito.

Matt è un combattente, in tutto quello che fa: nello studio, nel lavoro, nella vita. Quando Foggy prendeva un voto perfetto, Matt era sempre un passo davanti a lui. Primo ad arrivare ed ultimo ad andarsene per tutto il tirocinio a Landman & Zack.

Matt ha sempre vissuto la sua vita facendo un po' _di più_ di tutti gli altri. Discutere un po' di più, vincere un po' di più, soffrire un po' di più.

Amare un po' di più. Dio quanto è vero.

L'amore che Matt può donare è così tanto e incondizionato che, inizialmente, Foggy ne era quasi spaventato. Un amore forte, che brucia come una fiamma eterna. Un faro di Alessandria che lo ha sempre accompagnato sulla sua strada, condividendola insieme a lui, fianco a fianco.

Il suo problema è che lo dimostra nella maniera sbagliata.

Foggy è in piedi in mezzo alla propria camera da letto da solo un minuto, o almeno è questo quel che gli dice l'orologio. A lui sembrano passate ore.

Prende un ultimo respiro profondo, apre nervosamente le mani e avanza quei due passi che lo separano dall'armadio. Ha quaranta minuti di tempo per essere in ufficio e non ha a assolutamente intenzione di essere in ritardo.

 

* * *

 

 

Per tutta la giornata Foggy è nervoso ed irritabile e Karen si ritrova ad essere la parte ricevente dei suoi scatti d'ira.

Alla seconda volta in cui gli chiede dove sia Matt, lui le urla che non lo sa, _Gesù Cristo_ , Karen, non è il suo babysitter.

Dopodiché procede a sentirsi un verme perché lei non ne ha colpa e lui non dovrebbe sfogarsi così ingiustamente su una delle poche amiche che ha.

Ma Foggy è stanco di sentirsi in colpa. Sa che è ingiusto nei confronti di Karen, e sopratutto nei confronti di Matt; sa di aver reagito male con lui, andando a stuzzicare quel vespaio che sono i sentimenti di Matt proprio nel punto in cui fa più male, parlando di Jack Murdock. Non avrebbe dovuto, assolutamente. Sa di aver sbagliato. Ma Foggy è stanco di sentirsi in colpa per tutto.

Perché non può essere egoista? Perché non può semplicemente sbattersene se tratta male gli altri? Perché deve essere così totalmente incasinato, oh Signore, _basta, basta, basta_.

La verità è che Foggy vorrebbe fregarsene. Vorrebbe essere in grado di poter mollare tutto, studio, Karen, _Matt_. Gli piacerebbe poter fare le valigie e andarsene senza avvisare nessuno, sparire nella notte, trasferirsi. California! La California sarebbe un bel posto dove andare a vivere. C'è sempre bisogno di avvocati in California.

Quante volte ci ha pensato, quante volte ha accarezzato l'idea, arrivando addirittura a guardare annunci di appartamenti in affitto.

E tutto questo lo faceva sentire sempre più in colpa. Che, a sua volta, lo faceva arrabbiare ancora di più. Uno ciclo continuo che non aveva mai fine.

Foggy è esausto.

 

* * *

 

 

Mercoledì Matt vince il primo caso e Foggy perde il secondo.

_Splendido_.

La fredda indifferenza che sta scorrendo tra loro due in quei giorni è un punto e a capo a tutti quei mesi prima, quando Foggy aveva trovato Daredevil mezzo morto sul pavimento dell'appartamento di Matt.

Certo, Foggy non è uscito dalla porta dell'ufficio con una scatola contenente le sue cose, ma il silenzio che regna in ufficio è pesante e soffocante, spezzato solo dal rumore dei tacchi che Karen batte nervosamente a terra.

Karen dovrebbe ricevere la beatificazione assieme a Claire.

Perché ogni volta che lui e Matt si comportano da coglioni concentrandosi su loro stessi e i loro drammi, Karen è quella che ne paga il prezzo.

Il fatto che ancora non si sia licenziata mandandoli entrambi a fanculo, la innalza ad un livello di rispetto tutto nuovo, agli occhi di Foggy.

 

* * *

 

 

Un giorno Karen finisce di lavorare alcune ore prima del solito perché _non ce la faccio più, sono stufa, vedetevela da soli._

Onestamente, Foggy non sa se la sua segretaria si aspettasse che lasciandoli soli potessero comportarsi da persone adulte e discutere dei loro problemi in maniera matura e civile. Perché, in quel caso, hanno mancato il bersaglio di un miglio abbondante.

Foggy non riesce neppure a capire _come_ , ma lui e Matt finiscono per litigare di nuovo, urlandosi in faccia tutto quello che si erano tenuti dentro fino a quel momento. Rinfacciandosi ogni cosa, qualsiasi stronzata a partire dai tempi del college.

Foggy alza la voce per sovrastare le urla di Matt, butta fuori tutta la frustrazione che gli bruciava dentro, gli sbatte in faccia tutte le cose che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di nominare.

Matt non è da meno, e ribatte a tutte le sue accuse con la fottuta logica e la giustizia, sferra colpi bassi e mosse scorrette e la sua voce è un ruggito che fa tremare le pareti e scuote Foggy dall'interno, riverberandogli nelle ossa.

È tutto tremendamente doloroso e così profondamente _catartico_.

_Buon Dio_ , pensa Foggy. Questi sono loro.

Anime gemelle che si scontrano perché terrorizzate all'idea di perdersi. Opponenti spogli di qualsiasi difesa, esposti agli affondi di spada l'uno dell'altro. E per quanto faccia male nessuno dei due cede, e si ritrovano così; niente più voce, niente più fiato, niente più lacrime.

Svuotati di ogni minimo brandello di emozioni, che ora giacciono nude e crude in mezzo a loro, alla portata di qualsiasi giudizio.

Foggy si sente così piccolo e immensamente vecchio, caricato di un peso sulle spalle che non ha più la forza necessaria per portare da solo.

E a giudicare dalla faccia distrutta e stanca di Matt, anche lui sembra reggere lo stesso peso.

Sospira e chiude gli occhi.

È questo che sono diventati: corpi sanguinanti e anime scorticate che si amano con le unghie e con i denti.

 

* * *

 

 

Matt arriva in ufficio con un occhio nero, Karen lo copre con del fondotinta perché devono ricevere un cliente in un paio d'ore, e Foggy si chiude nel suo ufficio sbattendo la porta con più forza del necessario e salta il pranzo che Karen ha comprato dal deli all'angolo.

Lui e Matt non si rivolgono parola per tutta la giornata.

 

* * *

 

 

Matt entra dalla porta zoppicando, Karen gli ronza intorno tutta preoccupata, Foggy lo guarda stringere i denti e ignorare qualsiasi tipo di aiuto, continuando testardamente a rassicurare Karen che sta bene, _è solo un muscolo stirato_.

Quando Matt si massaggia distrattamente il polpaccio, Foggy intravede una garza appena sporca di sangue.

_Solo un muscolo stirato sti cazzi._

 

* * *

 

 

Matt si scontra con lo stipite della porta e deve appoggiarcisi pesantemente contro per un paio di secondi prima di farsi strada verso il suo ufficio, aiutato da Karen, e si rilassa solo una volta che è seduto alla sua scrivania.

Foggy nota che non lascia il bastone all'entrata come è solito fare e il suo equilibro sembra andato a puttane. Sembra un gatto che si sta risvegliando da un’anestesia.

Una commozione, quindi, o forse un colpo troppo forte sul naso. O cento altri motivi, che ne può sapere lui?

Quando stanno per uscire per andare ad a casa di un cliente costretto a letto, Foggy offre il braccio e Matt, senza parlare, posa la mano nell’incavo del suo gomito.

Non lo lascia andare fino a che non rientrano, tre ore dopo.

 

* * *

 

 

Karen li invita a bere da Josie, Foggy accetta, Matt declina accennando ad un mal di testa.

Foggy prende sottobraccio Karen e la guida fuori dallo studio prima che possa diventare troppo mamma chioccia.

La riaccompagna a casa a fine serata e riceve un bacio sulla guancia, davanti al suo portone.

Si avvia verso il proprio appartamento e a metà strada nota un'ombra che lo segue scivolando da un tetto all'altro.

 

* * *

 

 

La mattina dopo Matt non si presenta in ufficio. Quando Karen gli chiede se sa dove sia, Foggy le sorride e risponde di non preoccuparsi, che ha solo un po' di febbre e starà sicuramente meglio domani.

Matt non risponde ai suoi messaggi e chiamate, e Foggy è preoccupato da morire.

Dopo aver mandato Karen a casa per la sera, chiude lo studio e in quindici minuti sta bussando alla porta di Matt senza ricevere risposta.

Evitando di pensare al peggio – ma chi crede di prendere in giro? Sta decisamente pensando al peggio – corre su per le scale per entrare dalla porta del tetto.

L'appartamento è silenzioso e l'insegna luminosa lo bagna di una luce soffusa e cangiante.

La morsa gelida che gli attanaglia il cuore lo fa tremare mentre scende le scale.

Il panico alla sensazione di deja-vù gli striscia sulla pelle, insinuandosi sotto di essa, mille piccoli vermi che si fanno strada nella sua carne e nella sua mente, e che lui non riesce a staccarsi di dosso.

Si chiede se sia questa la sera in cui si siederà sul divano di Matt ad aspettare invano il suo ritorno. Se leggerà sul giornale del giorno dopo come il cadavere di Daredevil sia stato ritrovato dissanguato in un vicolo. Si chiede se dovrà dare la notizia a Karen, a Claire, ai propri genitori. Karen sarebbe disposta ad aiutarlo ad organizzare il funerale? deve anche fare in modo che Matt sia sepolto accanto al padre, come ha sempre voluto.

Si ritroverà da solo a mandare avanti lo studio e, sinceramente, non crede di potercela fare, non senza Matt al suo fianco a guidarlo sempre nella direzione giusta. Il suo personale Faro di Alessandria.

Il cuore gli batte così forte che se lo sente nelle orecchie.

Cerca di imporsi la calma, cerca di scacciare quegli stupidi dannosi pensieri dalla propria testa, ma la sua mente non collabora, proponendogli decine di scenari, uno sempre peggiore dell'altro.

Matt non può essere morto.

Non po' avergli fatto questo, non così, non prima di essersi chiariti, non prima di avergli detto che gli dispiace.

Foggy deve scusarsi, deve implorarlo, chiedere perdono in ginocchio se necessario.

Non può, non vuole credere che dopo tutto quello che hanno passato, che è successo tra loro, dopo tutto quello che hanno condiviso, l'ultimo ricordo che Matt avrà di lui sarà quello di un litigio e di un'indifferenza fredda.

Loro due non sono così.

Il sospiro di sollievo che non riesce a trattenere quando vede Matt rannicchiato a terra in un angolo della camera da letto gli si spezza subito.

Matt è immobile, se si è reso conto della sua presenza non lo da a vedere. Le sue ginocchia sono tirate al petto e la testa, china su di esse, è seminascosta dalle braccia.

Sembra così piccolo, così indifeso e impotente che a Foggy si spezza il cuore.

È solo quando scivola seduto a terra al suo fianco che si rende conto che i lievi tremiti che stanno scuotendo il corpo di Matt non sono dovuti dal freddo.

Matt sta piangendo. È silenzioso, quasi immobile, e Foggy non sa se è il suo modo di essere o se è un'abitudine presa crescendo in un orfanotrofio. Piangere senza disturbare. Piccoli singhiozzi soffocati e lacrime che scivolano sulle guance e vengono assorbite dalla stoffa della maglia.

“Matty...”.

Matt non si ritrae al tocco della mano di Foggy sulla sua spalla, e questo è sicuramente una buona cosa.

Non soffoca però il singhiozzo successivo. E neppure quello dopo. E quello dopo ancora.

E improvvisamente Foggy si ritrova con il suo migliore amico stretto tra le braccia, lasciandogli sfogare tutte le sue lacrime e i suoi lamenti sul proprio collo. Lo stringe più forte a se perché Matt gli si preme addosso come se volesse fondersi con lui, come se volesse scavarsi una nicchia nel corpo di Foggy e scomparire al suo interno.

E Foggy lo stringe magari con più forza del necessario ma non riesce davvero a preoccuparsene perché ha questa paura, questo illogico terrore che se lo lascia andare anche solo per un secondo, lo vedrà dissolversi come nebbia al mattino.

Foggy non può permetterlo. Foggy è egoista e non vuole lasciarlo andare, non vuole cedere Matt a nessuno, neppure alla città che lo reclama ogni notte, che lo attira tra le proprie braccia con le irresistibili lusinghe di un'amante di vecchia data.

Perciò Foggy infila in naso nei capelli di Matt e cerca di soffocare le lacrime che lo minacciavano da una settimana.

Fallisce miseramente.

 

* * *

 

 

Matt piange perché un ragazzino è morto e lui non è riuscito a salvarlo.

 

* * *

 

 

Dopodiché ogni cosa dentro di lui crolla come un castello di carte.

 

* * *

 

 

A Foggy l'arduo compito di ricostruirlo per intero.

 

* * *

 

 

“Se vogliamo far funzionare questa cosa, dobbiamo collaborare” la mano che scorre sulla pelle della schiena nuda di Matt non si ferma neppure per un secondo, tracciando sentieri verso il nulla, accarezzando ogni piccola cicatrice che trova sul suo percorso.

Il respiro profondo che si infrange sul suo polso è l'unico indizio che gli fa capire che Matt non lo sta ignorando.

Fa scorrere lo sguardo dalla schiena dell'uomo sdraiato al suo fianco fino al suo viso, mezzo premuto contro il cuscino.

Il suo volto è rilassato, la fronte distesa, la bocca non più tirata in una smorfia di dolore.

“Matt” l'indice della mano libera accarezza appena il suo mento, e Matt inclina giusto un poco la testa per poter posare le labbra su di esso nel fantasma di un morso.

Foggy sospira.

“È di questo che sto parlando” lo afferra per la spalla e lo gira così che Matt possa prestargli quanta più attenzione possibile “Ho bisogno che tu collabori con me, Matt. Se davvero vuoi questo, devi aiutarmi” posa la mano sul suo petto, e con la punta delle dita può sentire il battito forte del suo cuore. Il viso di Matt è rivolto verso di lui e i suoi occhi sono fissi sul vuoto appena sopra la sua spalla sinistra.

“Non posso impedirti di fare quello che fai, non mi piace, ma non posso impedirtelo. So che ne hai bisogno, e so che questa città ne ha bisogno” per un attimo il battito sotto le sue dita aumenta appena, ma il volto di Matt rimane immutato “Quindi sarò sempre qui ad aspettarti. Ma devo sapere che tornerai, Matt. Devo sapere che il prossimo cadavere che mi chiameranno ad identificare non sarà il tuo. Perché questa città ha bisogno di Daredevil, ma io ho bisogno di te” Foggy può vedere il movimento della gola di Matt quando deglutisce e nuove lacrime che gli fanno brillare gli occhi e minacciano di liberarsi. E Foggy davvero non vuole farlo di nuovo soffrire, ma _tutto questo_ è troppo importante, Matt è troppo importante e il cuore di Foggy potrebbe non sopravvivere di nuovo ad un'altra crepa, e lui ha bisogno che Matt capisca.

Quindi stringe i denti e continua.

“Parla con me, non nascondermi nulla. Qualsiasi cosa ti passi per la mente, qualsiasi pensiero, per quanto brutto. Non evitarmi, non cercare di proteggere me, proteggi noi, Matt. So che ti sto chiedendo molto” sincerità assoluta, è questo che sta chiedendo. Sincerità dall'uomo che non ha mai smesso di mentire al mondo da quando aveva nove anni “Ma ho davvero bisogno che tu faccia questo per me, Matt. Ti prometto che farò la mia parte, non sarà uno sforzo a senso unico. Collaboriamo e andrà tutto bene.” chiude gli occhi e si china a posare la fronte contro la sua. Le proprie labbra sfiorano quelle di Matt e quando parla di nuovo la sua voce è giusto un sussurro con appena una nota di incertezza.

“Puoi farlo per me, Matt?”.

C'è un fruscio di lenzuola nell'aria e poi una mano si chiude attorno al polso di Foggy e scivola a coprire la sua, allacciando assieme le loro dita, ascoltando il battito forte e sicuro di quel cuore immenso.

“Foggy...” è l'unica risposta che ottiene, ma è detta con così tanto amore e devozione e speranza che è l'unica risposta che li serve.

 

* * *

 

La stanza è piena di sospiri, fruscii e fiato caldo. L'aria fresca della notte si infrange sulle loro pelli bollenti, mandando brividi a percorrere le loro schiene.

Il viso di Matt sotto di lui porta un'espressione di completo abbandono, mentre le sue braccia si intrecciano dietro al collo di Foggy. Le dita di Matt si chiudono attorno ai suoi capelli lunghi mentre Foggy si muove sopra di lui, dentro di lui, lento e con attenzione.

Non è quello che Matt preferisce – lui cerca sempre qualcosa di forte e veloce – ma è quello di cui entrambi hanno bisogno in questo momento.

Sono ancora qui, ancora insieme, ancora vivi. Sanno che non sarà l'ultima volta in cui si arrabbieranno, in cui si ignoreranno, ma _sono ancora qui_.

E devono provarlo prendendosi lo spirito a vicenda, rammendando gli strappi con baci e morsi e carezze, ricomporsi l'un con l'altro e stringersi senza lasciarsi più andare.

Riversano tutto quello che hanno, tutto quello che possono dare nei baci che si scambiano, nelle parole inutili che sussurrano impercettibili. Ogni sospiro una preghiera per l'altro, ogni gemito una consacrazione.

Foggy cattura ogni lacrima che scivola via dagli occhi di Matt con un bacio, Matt mormora benedizioni contro la sua tempia, e alla fine restano sdraiati stretti l'uno all'altro, senza bisogno di parole.

Perché sanno che nonostante tutto, nonostante quello che potrà succedere in futuro, _questo_ è quello che sono.

Due anime gemelle che si appartengono.


End file.
